


thinking of you

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, hoshi horny hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: It’s been three hours since Soonyoung climbed into bed. And that’s three hours too long to not be sleeping when he knows he has a whole day full of schedules ahead of him. He tries to tire himself somehow and luckily, he knows just the trick.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello... haha so basically this has been plaguing my thoughts all day and i had to write it out before i lost the idea and regret it. 
> 
> long story short, this is basically just hoshi jerkin' it while thinking of his handsome boyfriends <3 nothing much nothing else. 
> 
> hope u enjoy! lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3

It’s been three hours since Soonyoung climbed into bed. And that’s three hours too long to not be sleeping when he knows he has a whole day full of schedules ahead of him.

The clock on his phone reads 02:32 AM, with an alarm that’s due to set off at exactly 6 AM. Which is in four and a half hours if he manages to fucking go to sleep. He shouldn’t have had Seungkwan’s leftover americano—knowing that the younger is much more immune to caffeine than he was.

There was nothing really much to do, he groans as he nestles more underneath his blanket.

Usually, when they’re preparing for comebacks and promotions and year-end stages, 2:30 AM would be about the time he finally reaches the dorm after practicing for the past six hours. And that would for sure wear him out and make him pass out the moment his head touches the pillow.

But today had been rather slow. He had woken up at 8 AM, replied to fans online for a better hour or two, crashed again, woke up at 11 AM, had something to eat with Jeonghan and Chan, then went to the gym with Jihoon and Wonwoo—with Junhui tagging along when they were about to get some dinner. A slow day. Slow, uneventful, but definitely relaxing by all means.

The group chat was also dead, much to his surprise. Both the SEVENTEEN group chat and the smaller one he has with Junhui, Wonwoo, and Jihoon because Seungcheol didn’t want to see the four of them make everyone feel like they’re single whenever they talked to one another. _The boyfriends group chat_ , or whatever, _birth year solidarity_. Soonyoung and Jihoon were dating, that goes without saying, and so were Junhui and Wonwoo, but really, at this point, all four of them were really dating one another.

Jihoon was MIA from the group chat since his last message sent in at 8 PM asking where the cable extension was because the one in his studio broke. Wonwoo and Junhui don’t even bother replying—God knows when their last message in the group chats was.

He guesses he could go out and visit either Wonwoo or Jihoon. He would visit Junhui, but Junhui liked his early night ins and, he’d rather not have angry Chinese curse words barked his way by a sleep-interrupted Junhui.

But his body was already comfortable in his bedding. And the heater was turned on at the exact perfect temperature that made Soonyoung feel like he can just melt into one with his blankets. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, he’ll tire himself out somehow.

It’s been a while since Soonyoung’s jerked off. Too busy too and when he does finally get in the mood, there’s just always something destroying that mood within the next few seconds. The last time he, Junhui, and Wonwoo had gotten hot and heavy in Jihoon’s studio while Jihoon continuously ignored them with music playing up high on his earphones, his phone rang because Seungcheol insistently needed the whole team back at the dorm to discuss an upcoming schedule. Junhui’s pout had been heartbreaking because Soonyoung had really wanted to fuck the living daylights out of the older to get Jihoon’s attention.

He kicks off the blanket, exposing his shorts-clad legs, already beginning to palm himself slightly over the fabric.

Porn usually does the trick for him when he’s going for quick jerk offs like this to tire himself out, quickly grabbing his phone and opening the incognito tabs in his browser.

But no matter how many videos he scrolls past, he just couldn’t find it in him to actually watch and enjoy it. There had been one video that he came across where the actor looked eerily similar to Junhui—tall, golden skin, slender limbs, but it wasn’t Junhui, nothing could ever compare to Junhui and his gorgeous face and body which already made his cock twitch in interest and grew harder as he imagines the older.

Junhui, Soonyoung thinks as he squeezes his cock, Junhui was heaven-sent but sinful in so so many tantalizingly dangerous ways.

Junhui knows he’s beautiful. He both fears and loves the beauty that Junhui possesses. He knows that a smirk as their eyes meet in the practice room mirrors goes a long way with Soonyoung. Knows that a pretty bat of an eyelash can have Wonwoo do anything and everything he desired. Knows that pressing up against Jihoon can make the younger man fall completely apart within seconds, mouth filthily chanting how needy he was of him.

In his mind, Junhui would strip himself out of his clothes little by little—the same way he does when he’s in front of Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon. Junhui had always loved putting on a show. Loved the feeling of hands and lips all over his body telling him how gorgeous he is but Junhui was never once submissive. No. Junhui was always in control.

Junhui knew how to fuck himself good. Knew how to move his hips that one particular way that’ll make Soonyoung’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Knew how to make his boyfriends wanting more and more of him. Desperation—it’s what Junhui lives off.

Junhui also knew how to take his cock into his mouth, thumbing at his slit the way Junhui would with his tongue. “ _Fuck_ ,” Soonyoung hisses at the thought and the sensation. The last time Junhui had sucked his cock, they were in the practice room and Junhui had taken him in so far down his throat that Soonyoung was dizzy—hips thrusting erratically as he came hot and heavy in spurts of white down the older’s throat.

Soonyoung sheds his shorts off of his legs and rides up his shirt a little, his hand running over his stomach as the other pumps at his length slowly, still imagining the sweet slide of Junhui’s mouth working over his shaft.

Among the four of them, Junhui was the one who gave head the best. Sloppy, messy, the string of saliva that connects the tip of their cocks to Junhui’s plump lips as he pulls away—so obscene and yet so beautiful as well. Wonwoo wasn’t lying when he said Junhui was intoxicating, always so far gone when he’s buried deep inside of the older.

Wonwoo fucks with a ferocity that Soonyoung finds himself drooling at. With Soonyoung, Wonwoo was gentler, more teasing, more goofy—sulky little pouts as he refuses to push himself deeper into Soonyoung until Soonyoung begs him to just get on with it. Even in their physical intimacy, Wonwoo and Soonyoung still maintained their playfulness with one another. Which was great, he loved it. Not everyone got to experience sex that was still so hot yet so fun to have.

But with Junhui, Wonwoo was anything but gentle—still so remembering the screams of his name that leave Junhui’s mouth as Wonwoo pounds into him relentlessly. Soonyoung wants that. Wants Wonwoo to not hold back on him the way he does to Junhui. He wants to be fucked so hard and fast that all he can do is clutch onto Wonwoo’s biceps and leave scratches all over his skin.

Soonyoung speeds up his pace at the thought of being fucked by Wonwoo, hips canting up into his fist imagining the younger man’s cock inside of him and his legs wrapped around a slim waist.

In the recent months, Wonwoo had gotten stronger, muscular, and it makes him feel like he’s been lit aflame whenever he’s manhandled into submission by the younger, strong arms holding him in place no matter how much he squirms from the teasing. It wasn’t like Junhui and Jihoon nor he himself wasn’t strong. There was just something about Wonwoo that he really couldn’t put into words. Like he wanted to have his mouth all over Wonwoo’s now ripped body and leave marks for them to marvel the next day.

Jihoon could easily manhandle him as much as Wonwoo did—thinking of the time where both Jihoon and Wonwoo took turns fucking him through the night when Junhui had been away to China for a schedule. They had sent an aftermath picture to Junhui and received a tasteful video from the oldest not long after of him playing with himself and God, if Soonyoung still had that video saved somewhere, he needed to see it now.

That night, Jihoon had made it his own personal goal to coax as many orgasms that he could from Soonyoung. Truthfully, Soonyoung should be concerned by the sadistic streak all three of his boyfriends had—he himself being the one with the least sadistic tendency between the four of them. But shit, if these three guys haven’t been giving Soonyoung the kinkiest and filthiest sex he’s had in his entire life.

He feels his orgasm starting to build up as he remembers that one night with Jihoon and Wonwoo, a cockring placed onto the base of his cock, teetering on the edges of wanting to come all over himself only for Jihoon to withdraw his cock completely out of his abused hole.

“ _You can’t come yet baby_ ,” Jihoon teased him so so many times for so long that night with every thrust, every bite, every suckle against his skin. It didn’t help that Wonwoo had also been there beside them, toying with the tip of Soonyoung’s leaking cock and sucking on his nipples until they were pink and raw as Jihoon pounded into him.

He doesn’t know how Junhui regularly does this, wanting to be edged until he cries into the sheets below him.

Soonyoung reaches his tipping point when his mind wanders off into the memory of the ending of that night. The feeling of two cocks inside of him as he whimpers a garbled variant of their names, two cocks stretching him wide as he struggles on whether to fuck back onto Wonwoo’s cock or slam himself down onto Jihoon’s. The stretch had hurt and burned so good.

He comes with the thought of his boyfriends, all hands and mouths on him, spluttering spurs of white all over his stomach.

_Holy fuck_ , he groans, and pants, trying to catch his breath.

03:07 AM, the clock on his bedroom wall now reads.

He quickly grabs a bunch of tissues from his bedside table and wipes his hand clean before grabbing his phone and unlocking it.

**Soonyoung  
** 03:07 AM  
 _Soonyoung sent a picture_.  
Thinking of you guys tonight ;)

**Jihoon  
** 03:08AM  
Fuck

**Wonwoo  
** 03:32AM  
 _Wonwoo sent a picture_.  
Thinking of you guys too

**Junhui  
** 05:42AM  
Oh my god  
What did I wake up to


End file.
